Gifts
by AcousticMisery
Summary: Quinn Fabray treasures all of the gifts that Rachel Berry has given her throughout the years.
1. Chapter 1  Material

**Title:** Gifts (1/3 – "Material")  
**Author:** melissagleek  
**Rating:** G, eventual NC-17 in later chapters  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count: **2,227  
**Disclaimer: **Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, and I can't buy anything with them.  
**Summary: **Quinn Fabray treasures all of the gifts that Rachel has given her throughout the years.  
**Author Note: **This is the first time I've ventured out of the rq_meme universe and into an original plot idea. This came to me while I was drying my hair one night. I have the entire story mapped out. This is the part one of what will eventually be a three-part story.

**_September 1999_**

Quinn Fabray can feel the straps of her pale pink backpack digging lightly into her shoulders, as her right hand clutches the _My Little Pony_ lunchbox that her mother, Judy Fabray, recently bought for her. Quinn's left hand firmly holds her mother's right one, and the young girl lets out a small whimper when she feels her mother let go. Kneeling down, Judy places her hand on Quinn's cheek and soothingly whispers, "Quinnie, remember what Mommy told you. You're a big girl now, and big girls go to kindergarten. I know this is hard for you, but I promise that the other kids will be very nice. This is their first day of school, too. There's nothing to worry about."

"Ok, Mommy," Quinn replies.

"I love you, sweetie." Judy places a kiss on Quinn's forehead and then watches her youngest daughter walk into Mrs. Anderson's kindergarten classroom.

"You must be Quinn!" Mrs. Anderson exclaims when she sees Quinn walk through the door. "Welcome to Lima, Ohio. And most importantly, welcome to Sylvester Elementary School!"

Quinn looks up shyly at Mrs. Anderson. The middle-aged woman has brown, curly hair. She's dressed in a pair of dark khakis and a forest green shirt. Her reading glasses hang on a chain around her neck. But the thing that Quinn chooses to focus on is the kind smile that seems permanently etched on the woman's face.

Smiling, Quinn says, "Thank you. I'm very happy to be here."

Turning to the fifteen other children in the room, Mrs. Anderson explains, "Class, this is Quinn Fabray. She recently moved here from Georgia, so she doesn't know a lot of people in Lima. I know you will all make her feel right at home."

As Quinn searches for a place to sit, her eyes land on an empty seat next to a small, brunette girl. Unlike the other children, who are dressed in shorts and t-shirts from various Nickelodeon cartoons, the girl wears a plaid skirt, white knee-high stockings, and a white, short-sleeved button up shirt.

When the brunette looks up and notices Quinn looking at her, she smiles brightly and says, "You can sit here! My name is Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you." As Quinn moves closer to the other girl, she hears her say, "Everyone else paired up as soon as they got here. There was an odd number, so I sat by myself."

As soon as Rachel finishes speaking, Quinn smiles brightly and takes her seat next to the girl. A few minutes later, Quinn hears a bell ring, signaling the beginning of the school day.

Mrs. Anderson stands at the front of the room at the front of the classroom, her smile even bigger than it was when Quinn first walked in the door. "Welcome to kindergarten, everyone! I'm sure that most of you already know each other, but I thought you could all make a nametag, so that I can learn your name. This will also help Quinn, since she's new here. Now, crayons and markers are in the back of the room, and glue is on a shelf by my desk."

As the students get up to collect art supplies, Mrs. Anderson places a blank nametag on each desk. When Quinn returns to her desk, she grabs a pink crayon and begins to lightly shade in her nametag, creating a background. After a few minutes, she looks up to see how the other students are doing, and she is dismayed to see them all reaching into their backpack, pulling out assorted stamps and stickers. In the corner, two boys, one with short, dark brown hair and the other with longer, dirty blonde hair, are cutting out pictures of football players and pasting them onto their nametags. When Rachel sits down beside Quinn and then proceeds to pull several sheets of stickers from her backpack, Quinn feels completely, utterly out of place. All she has is a stupid, pink crayon.

As Rachel begins to decorate her nametag, she notices that Quinn has stopped working on hers. When she looks closer, she notices a tear beginning to form in the corner of Quinn's eye, threatening to break loose at any moment. "Mrs. Anderson sent everyone a letter over the summer, telling us to bring stickers and other pretty things with us on the first day," Rachel explains, keeping her voice low.

"I just moved here last week," Quinn sniffles, already feeling like she didn't belong in this school—or in Ohio.

"Well, I think your tag is pretty. My favorite color is also pink," Rachel says.

"Thank you," Quinn replies.

Quinn picks up her crayon once more and continues to color. A few minutes later, she feels Rachel lightly tap her on the arm. When she turns her head, she sees Rachel's hand pick up her last remaining sticker sheet and place it on Quinn's desk. "These are for you," she tells the blonde.

Blushing lightly, Quinn says, "They're all gold stars."

"That's because I'm going to be a big Broadway star when I grow up," Rachel plainly states.

Quinn has no idea what Broadway is, but she smiles just the same and replies, "Thank you, Rachel." She then carefully peels off the gold stickers and places them on her nametag.

For the next nine months, Quinn looks at that nametag whenever she has a chance. And in June, when the entire kindergarten class says goodbye to Mrs. Anderson, Quinn grabs her nametag and carefully places it in her backpack because the five gold star stickers on it are a gift from Rachel, and Rachel is her very best friend in the whole world.

**_April 2004_**

It's a Thursday morning in the middle of spring break, and Quinn is spread out on the sofa, watching a repeat of the most recent _American Idol_ performance show. As she prepares to watch Diana DeGarmo murder an Elton John song, she hears the phone ring. A few seconds later, she hears her mom call out to her. "Quinn, Rachel's on the phone!"

Quinn reaches over to the coffee table and grabs the cordless phone. "Hey, Rach. How's your break going so far?"

"It's ok. But I have some important news to tell you. Daddy has a really bad cold, and he doesn't feel well enough to go to New York City with Dad and me. So, I was wondering if you would like to go with us."

"New York City? Really?" Quinn excitedly asks Rachel, making sure she heard the other girl correctly.

"If you can't go, that's ok. But, I think it would be really fun if…" Rachel stops talking when she hears Quinn on the other end of the phone, asking her mother if she can go with Rachel and her dad. Rachel can't hear Judy's answer, but she doesn't need to. Quinn's loud squeal is the only answer she needs.

When Quinn first enters Times Square, she is absolutely speechless. Every New Year's Eve, the three Fabray women gather around the TV and watch the ball drop from the same spot where Quinn is now standing. "It's big, isn't it?" Rachel asks. Though she has been to the city several times in her young life, Rachel feels like she is once again seeing it for the first time. She grabs onto Quinn's hand and says, "You have to see the Colony music store! They sell all of the sheet music for the musicals that I will eventually star in on Broadway! Dad promised to buy me the music for _Evita_!"

Quinn just shakes her head at Rachel's enthusiasm. After five years of being Rachel Berry's best friend, she is now very aware of what Broadway is. Of course, that doesn't mean she understands what all the fuss is about. Once, when Rachel made her listen to a cast recording of _Fiddler on the Roof_, Quinn fell asleep from sheer boredom. And even though _RENT _sounds like a cool musical, Quinn has to admit to herself that she really doesn't understand most of the songs, especially "La Vie Boheme." So, when Rachel picks up the _Evita _sheet music and promptly holds it up for her best friend to see, Quinn just smiles at the other girls and says, "That's great, Rach."

On Saturday morning, Quinn rubs the sleep from her eyes as she hears Rachel whisper, "Quinn! Wake up! It's Saturday!"

"Yep," Quinn replies, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Quinn!"

"What is it, Rachel?" she asks, slowly pulling herself up, so that she's resting against the bed's backboard.

"It's Saturday, and that means…" Rachel reaches into her pocket, pulls out an envelope, and hands it to Quinn.

Opening the envelope, Quinn pulls out three tickets and reads what is written on them. "_Wicked_. What in the world is _Wicked_?" she asks.

"It's a musical! A _new _musical! Starring Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth!" Rachel bursts out, unable to control not only her excitement, but also her annoyance. How could someone _not _know about _Wicked_? Clearly, Quinn must have been living under a rock for the past six months.

Realizing that she is in the middle of a losing battle, Quinn puts on her happy face and says, "That sounds great! I can't wait to see it!"

"It's going to be _amazing_!" Rachel exclaims, as she jumps off the bed and rushes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the big event—which, according to the tickets in Quinn's hand, wouldn't even be happening for another six hours.

At 1:00, Sam Berry smiles as he watches his daughter run up to the front entrance of the Gershwin Theatre, pulling Quinn along with her. "Dad! Take our picture!" Rachel shouts, as she positions herself and Quinn next to a picture of Kristin Chenoweth telling Idina Menzel that she will make her "Popular."

Hours later, when the final notes of "Defying Gravity" ring out and the lights come back on, signaling intermission, Quinn hears a strange noise coming from her right. When she turns to look at Rachel and she sees the other girl crying tears of joy, she suddenly understands this whole musical theatre thing.

When Quinn gets home from New York, she puts her _Wicked _ticket in a frame and places it on her dresser, where can look at it and think about future trips to the city. After all, her best friend is Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry is going to be a big Broadway star someday.


	2. Chapter 2 Personal

**Title:** Gifts (2/3 – "Personal")  
**Author:** melissagleek  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Word Count: ****5,009**  
**Disclaimer: **Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, and I can't buy anything with them.  
**Summary: **Quinn Fabray treasures all of the gifts that Rachel has given her throughout the years.  
**Author Note: **I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long (4 months!) to update this story. I decided to start righting this right before I went back to work after my summer vacation, but I've been busy ever since. If everything goes as planned, I'll have the final part posted sometime during my Christmas break.

**_February 2011_**

Rachel gives Quinn her heart.

Rachel and Quinn have been dating for five months when Rachel approaches her girlfriend in the hallway and announces that they will not be celebrating Valentine's Day this year.

Quinn's stomach drops at the news, and she can't believe that she's being dumped right before Valentine's Day. She lets out a defeated sigh and begins to walk away, muttering a soft, "Bye, Rachel" as she take one last look at the girl she thought she would grow old with. As Quinn begins to head toward the nearest bathroom for a much-needed cry, she feels Rachel tug the back of her hooded Cheerios sweatshirt.

"Um, Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Where are you going?

"Look, I don't want to drag this out. I accept that you're breaking up with me. I don't know _why_, and I don't _like _it, but I accept it."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Rachel asks, her voice much louder than it needs to be, especially since there are several students and teachers within hearing distance.

"We aren't celebrating Valentine's Day. I get it. You found someone else, and you want to celebrate with her. It's ok."

"Oh, Quinn!" Rachel cries out, quickly pulling the blonde into a hug. "I'm not breaking up with you! I know I talk a lot, and I'll even admit that you sometimes have a good reason to stop listening. But you _really _should have let me finish what I was saying, instead of jumping to conclusions."

"But, I…" Quinn begins.

"But nothing," Rachel says, interrupting her girlfriend. "Now, as I was saying, we won't be celebrating Valentine's Day this year because my Grandma and Grandpa Berry are flying in from North Carolina for a few days, and my dads thought it would be nice to spend Valentine's Day as a family, since my grandparents just celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary."

As she listens to Rachel's full explanation for why they wouldn't be spending the most romantic day of the year together, Quinn feels like a complete loser. Of course, Rachel would never break up with someone right before Valentine's Day, and even if she would, she most certainly wouldn't do it in front of the entire high school.

"I promise to make it up to you," Rachel continues, placing a small kiss on Quinn's right cheek.

"_I _should be the one promising to make it up to _you_!" Quinn argues. "I can't believe I thought you were breaking up with me."

"Of course not. You're stuck with me," Rachel says, eliciting a laugh from her girlfriend.

"Stuck like glue."

"Or gold star stickers," Rachel replies.

As memories of kindergarten come flooding back into Quinn's mind, she places her right hand on Rachel's waist and pulls the smaller girl into a passionate kiss. "I bet Mrs. Anderson is glad we didn't do _that _on the first day of kindergarten," Quinn says, as she watches her girlfriend break into a fit of laughter.

Two days later, while Quinn celebrates Valentine's Day with her mother and a collection of Audrey Hepburn DVDs, Rachel is at her house, being interrogated by her grandparents.

"But we've always liked Quinn, honey. You could have invited her to dinner! Why didn't you invite her?" Frank Berry asks his granddaughter.

"Grandad, the last time you saw Quinn, she was a shy thirteen-year-old with braces who had a crush on Finn Hudson. A lot has changed over the past three years. I didn't know if it would be appropriate to…"

As Rachel rambles, she is suddenly interrupted by her grandmother, Rose. "You didn't think it would be appropriate to invite your girlfriend to spend Valentine's Day with you, your two gay dads, and your extremely liberal grandparents who raised one of those dads?"

Rachel opens her mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. A blush creeps onto her cheeks as she realizes that her grandparents are definitely going to win this argument.

"Give me your phone, dear," Rose demands.

When Rachel tries to hand her grandmother the portable house phone, the older woman shakes her head. "_Your _phone," she clarifies.

Rachel slowly pulls out her cell phone and hands it to her grandmother. Ten seconds later, she hears her say, "Hello, Quinn. This is Rose Berry." After briefly pausing to hear Quinn's response, she continues, "It's nice to talk to you, too! It's been, what, three years?" Rose pauses again, smiling brightly at what Quinn is saying on the other end of the line. Finally, she says, "Oh, thank you, dear. I can't believe how quickly those fifty years have flown by! It really puts things into perspective, like how important it is to spend time with friends and family. So, I was thinking, since today is Valentine's Day, it would be so nice to see you again."

As Rachel listens to her grandmother, her eyes grow wide when she hears the older woman invite Quinn to spend time with the Berry family. She is broken from her thoughts when she hears Rose speak again. "Oh, it's no problem, sweetheart. We'll see you in a few minutes!" Rose flips the shut and hands it back to her granddaughter. "You're very welcome," she says, smiling at Rachel.

Rachel blushes again and replies, "Thanks, Grandmom."

Two hours later, Quinn is sitting on the couch, nestled between Rachel and Rose. Resting across her lap is a Berry family photo album, chronicling the family's entire history. Pointing to a large picture on the left side of the page, Rose explains," And this was taken right after Rachel's grandfather proposed to me."

Quinn smiles upon looking at the photo and seeing the joyous expression on Frank's face, as he stands with one hand around Rose's waist and the other holding up her left hand, where a beautiful diamond ring shines brightly from the young woman's ring finger. Quinn instantly recognizes the ring as the one that Rose wears around her neck, dangling from a delicate silver chain.

When Rose notices Quinn staring at her necklace, she says, "I wear this one around my neck, so he's always near my heart. And I wear this one," she continues, pointing to the wedding ring on her left hand, "so I always have him wrapped around my finger." Rose laughs heartily, while Frank just stares at her, mock anger and shock evident in his eyes. At seeing the older man's expression, Rachel and Quinn begin to giggle. Soon, Greg and Sam join in, and the entire living room is filled with laughter.

As Frank wipes the tears from his eyes, he suddenly exclaims, "After 50 years of marriage, the truth finally comes out!"

Soon, laughter fills the room yet again, and Rose quickly responds with, "Well, everything and everyone in this family seems to come out eventually!"

"I second that thought!" Greg replies, grinning at his mother.

"And I third it!" Rachel adds, linking her left arm with Quinn's right one.

"Mom? Dad? Anything you'd like to tell us?" Greg asks cheekily, clearly struggling to keep a serious expression on his face.

"I wish we did! Rose and I are definitely in the minority here."

"No, you aren't," Rachel suddenly says. All eyes turn to look at her as she clarifies, "We all love someone. And that's what really matters, right?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sam replies, smiling warmly at his daughter.

Soon, the room grows quiet, and Rose says, "Well, it's time for this old lady and her old man to turn in for the night. Quinn, it was wonderful seeing you again."

"You, too!" Quinn smiles as the older woman pulls her in for a hug. "I'm so glad you called," she adds.

"I don't think you're the only one who's glad," Rose whispers to Quinn, as she looks at her granddaughter.

As Quinn stands up, she grabs onto Rachel's hand. "Walk me to the front door?" she softly asks.

"Of course," Rachel answers.

"Goodnight, Quinn," Sam and Greg call out.

"Goodnight!" Quinn replies. "Thank you for having me over."

"Anytime," Greg says with a smile.

Just before Rachel and Quinn reach the door, Quinn suddenly stops and pulls Rachel closer, so that their noses are almost touching. "Happy Valentine's Day," she says, before joining her lips with Rachel's.

"I wasn't just saying that, you know," Rachel says as they pull apart.

"Saying what?"

"That we all love someone." Rachel's expression becomes serious as she grabs both of Quinn's hands and declares, "Quinn Fabray, I am completely in love with you. And I'm pretty sure I have been since the day I cried at _Wicked_ and you totally didn't make fun of me for it."

Quinn laughs softly and says, "Even then, I knew better than to insult your love of musical theatre. Of course, that's probably because I've been in love with you since you jumped on my hotel bed and looked on in amazement as I admitted to not even knowing what _Wicked_ even was."

"This is kind of a big moment, isn't it?" Rachel asks.

"Yes," Quinn replies, the look in her eyes telling Rachel that this was only the first big moment of many. "I love you, Rachel."

Several minutes later, as Quinn finally makes it to her car and into the driver's seat, she smiles as she watches Rachel wave goodbye. Soon, she finds herself smiling widely. If this were any other moment in time, Quinn would have felt embarrassed for smiling like an idiot. Instead, she decides to keep on smiling. After all, on the most romantic day of the year, Rachel Berry had just given Quinn her heart, and that made Quinn the happiest woman alive. Why shouldn't she smile?

**_July 2011_**

It's a Friday night in the Fabray house, and Judy Fabray is packing her suitcase. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?" she asks Quinn.

"Yes, I'm sure, Mom. Glee and Cheerios will keep me busy for most of the weekend. And, as exciting as college sounds, I think I'd rather spend time with Jess after she gets home."

"Sure," Judy replies, the tone of her voice implying that she doesn't really believe her daughter. "And I'm sure a certain raven-haired beauty, better known as Rachel Berry, has nothing to do with your decision."

Quinn blushes when she says, "I sort of promised her that we would be spending Sunday together, since spring cheerleading ends tomorrow and Mr. Schuester isn't allowed to hold practice on a Sunday, despite his desire to have us practice as often as possible to get ready for Nationals."

"I thought as much," Judy replies. "Well, have fun this weekend, and try not to get into trouble. I don't want to come home on Sunday afternoon to find a note from Sam and Greg taped to the front door, alerting me to the fact that my daughter and her girlfriend were arrested for disorderly conduct."

"Mom!" Quinn squeals. "I can't believe you'd think that!" After a slight pause, she adds, "We're both way too smart to be caught by the police."

Judy just shakes her head at Quinn's statement, as she wonders how she's going to survive the summer with both of her daughters at home. As she puts a few final items into her suitcase, Judy turns to Quinn and says, "I'll be leaving at about six tomorrow morning, so I can beat traffic and make it to the university by ten. I'll try not to wake you."

"Have a safe trip," Quinn replies, giving her mother a warm hug. "Tell Jess I say 'hi,' and that I can't wait to see her on Monday!"

After giving her mother one final hug, Quinn runs up the stairs and hops into bed. The last Cheerios practice of the season would run from 8-11 the following morning. Glee would promptly follow at 12, and would last until Finn either finally learned all of the choreography or died trying. At this point, Quinn figures the latter option is the more likely one. But to be honest, she is just glad that she and Rachel will be the center of attention for most of the Nationals performance, since Schue had recently agreed to let them put their own spin on _RENT_'s "Without You." It is a risky move, but it id one that the entire glee club figures will pay off in the end, especially since Nationals judges are much more liberal minded than the ones at Regionals and Sectionals.

As Quinn drifts off to sleep, she smiles as she thinks about how it will feel to sing with her girlfriend in front of the huge Nationals crowd.

The following morning, when her alarm begins ringing in her ear at 6:45, Quinn groggily stands up, turns off the alarm, and slowly begins to pull on her Cheerios uniform. She then heads downstairs, where she finds a bowl of freshly cut fruit in the refrigerator, with a sticky note attached to it that reads, "Quinnie." _You rock, Mom_, Quinn thinks to herself.

After devouring the fruit and drinking a glass of milk, Quinn grabs her car keys and heads out to her car. But when she opens the front door, her eyes land not only on her own car, but also on the light blue Fusion Hyrid parked next to it.

Quinn approaches the girl who is leaning against the car. "I really hope you didn't sit out here in the driveway all night, obsessively watching my bedroom window."

"Of course not," Rachel replies. "I remembered you saying that your mom would be leaving early to pick up Jess, so I parked on the other side of the street and brought along a pair of binoculars."

"How romantic!" Quinn exclaims, dramatically placing her right hand over her heart. "And not at all creepy!" she adds, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"Actually," Rachel begins, slowly pulling Quinn's body against her own, "I got up extra early this morning, just so I could pick you up and take you to practice."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, but I think I'd like you to show me, just for good measure," Rachel replies, winking at her girlfriend.

"I don't know if the neighbors would approve," Quinn says, eliciting a wicked grin from Rachel.

Although they have been dating from more than six months, Quinn and Rachel have yet to actually consummate their relationship. However, in the past two weeks, both girls have become bolder in their comments to each other, and their make out sessions have become more heated. At this point, it is not a matter of "if" they will take the next step, but "when."

"Then, we'll just have to move this inside," Rachel reasons, leaning up slightly to connect her lips with Quinn's.

"As tempting as that sounds, if I don't make it to practice by eight, Coach Sylvester will kill me."

"And that certainly won't benefit either of us," Rachel says as she leans up once again to kiss Quinn. "I can't wait until tomorrow," she adds, as she pulls away from her girlfriend and opens the front passenger door, moving aside so Quinn can get into the car.

Five hours later, Quinn and Rachel are sitting beside each other in the choir room, listening to Schuester drone on and on about their competition at Nationals, though it's clear that most of the glee clubbers aren't actually listening.

By the time Quinn and Rachel finally get to do a run through of "Without You," the entire glee club is in sync, and the performance goes off without a hitch. So, at 3:30, after nearly four hours of practice, the twelve members of New Directions are finally dismissed and left to enjoy the rest of their weekend.

As Rachel and Quinn drive back to Quinn's house after enjoying an early dinner at the only vegan friendly restaurant in town, Rachel is uncharacteristically quiet, save for an occasional comment regarding the song currently drifting from the car's speakers. Quinn notices but doesn't mention it, chalking it up to anxiety over the upcoming competition, which is now just three weeks away.

By the time Rachel pulls into Quinn's driveway, even her occasional comments have stopped. It's only after she puts the car in park and takes her key out of the ignition that she turns to Quinn and softly says, "I was thinking that maybe we could start our Sunday a few hours early."

As Quinn begins to register what Rachel is hinting at, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Reaching for Rachel's right hand, she asks, "Are you asking if we can start our Sunday tonight, in my bed?"

"Yes," Rachel whispers, barely loud enough for Quinn to hear.

When their eyes lock again, Quinn notices that Rachel's eyes have darkened, and that they are gazing intently into her own, asking for acceptance.

"Ok," Quinn finally whispers back, taking another deep breath as she squeezes Rachel's hand.

Silently, the two young women walk to the front door, and Quinn laughs sheepishly when she drops her keys twice. When they finally make it into the house, locking the door behind them, they know that there is no turning back.

As Quinn hangs her keys on the key hook, she feels two arms wrap around her waist. Soon, she's being pulled against Rachel's body, and she can feel the smaller girl's breasts pressing against her back. She blushes when she realizes that she will soon be running her hands over those breasts.

Slowly, Quinn turns, so that she and Rachel are face to face. Quinn smiles shyly at Rachel before leaning down and kissing her softly. Soon, her tongue grazes Rachel's lower lip, before running over the top one. Quinn moans softly as she feels Rachel's tongue dart out and make contact with her own. As their kisses become more and more passionate, Quinn stops suddenly and says, "Let's move this up to my room."

Rachel nods her approval and then allows Quinn to lead her up the stairs. They pause as they reach Quinn's open bedroom door, sharing one last look, before they are once again kissing passionately and letting their hands roam freely.

With each kiss, Rachel and Quinn inch their way closer to the bed, until Rachel's legs hit the edge. Growing bold, Rachel sits on the bed, wraps her legs around Quinn's waist, and pulls the other girl toward her.

Quinn leans down and kisses Rachel once more. Soon, she finds herself fully on top of Rachel, with the brunette's legs still wrapped around her waist. As their kisses become more urgent, Quinn's hand drifts up Rachel's thigh, pushing her skirt up and revealing the obvious wet spot on her underwear. "Wow, baby." Quinn's voice is husky, and she gasps slightly when her hand runs along the damp cotton.

"It's all for you, Quinn. It's always for you," Rachel gasps, as she pulls at Quinn's t-shirt.

After Rachel removes Quinn's t-shirt, she wastes no time in also unhooking Quinn's bra and tossing the garment on the floor, where it lands a few feet away from Quinn's shirt.

Quinn is now straddling Rachel, and Rachel lets out a deep sigh as she allows her eyes to drift over Quinn's naked torso, paying close attention to the taller girl's hardened nipples. She then gently runs her right hand up Quinn's stomach, before landing on her left breast. Using her index finger, Rachel slowly rubs Quinn's nipple, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Rachel's hand then drifts over to Quinn's right breast, where she repeats her previous actions.

Soon, Quinn becomes frustrated with the clothing covering Rachel's body, and she tugs at Rachel's shirt. Rachel quickly gets the hint and sits up, allowing Quinn to remove the shirt. Quinn kisses Rachel's left shoulder and then proceeds to lightly suck on her pulse point. Moving her mouth up to Rachel's ear, she then whispers, "I can't wait to finally see all of you. You're so beautiful, Rach."

Rachel lets out a strangled moan as she removes her own bra and captures Quinn's lips in a hot kiss, allowing her tongue to wrestle with her girlfriend's. As she feels her upper body press fully against Rachel's, Quinn murmurs a barely audible, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Rachel softly replies, as she reaches down and tugs at the zipper on Quinn's jeans.

Quinn grins as she watches Rachel remove her jeans and toss them across the room, laughing lightly when they land on top of Rachel's laptop. "It will take us forever to find all of our clothes," she jokes.

"Doesn't matter," Rachel replies.

"And why's that?" Quinn asks.

"Because you're never going to need them again. We're going to spend the rest of our lives in this bed."

A mischievous smirk appears on Quinn's lips. "Sounds like a plan!" she exclaims, before reclaiming Rachel's lips.

"You know what sounds like an even better plan?" Rachel asks, detaching her lips from Quinn's.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"You. Naked. Now." Rachel smirks as she moves her hands down to Quinn's panties, the look in her eyes silently asking permission to remove the pesky article of clothing. When she sees Quinn grin seductively, Rachel flips Quinn onto her back and slides the damp material down her long legs, pausing to steal a glance at the blonde's glistening sex. Once she has finally removed this finally barrier from Quinn's body, Rachel slides off the bed and stands near Quinn's nightstand, where the faint light from a small lamp illuminates her partially naked body.

Locking her eyes with Quinn's, Rachel proceeds to remove both her skirt and her underwear, before gliding back over to the bed to join Quinn. She slowly positions herself across Quinn's body, and, as skin finally meets skin, both girls gasp loudly. Hands grasp at unexplored flesh, and lips meet in a frenzied dance.

Quinn raises her hips slightly, determined to quell the aching need that feels like it's burning a hole through her center. When Rachel feels Quinn's meet her own, she slides her right thigh in between Quinn's legs and presses down gently, smiling when she feels the other girl's nails dig into her shoulders.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Rachel asks.

"Yesss," Quinn moans, lifting her head to deliver a heated kiss to Rachel's lips.

"Well, I know what will feel even better," Rachel replies, as she slides her right hand down Quinn's body without warning, and dips her index finger between the blonde's slick folds.

Quinn's hands move from Rachel's shoulders to her hair, and she pulls her roughly down, so that there is no space between their bodies. This causes Rachel's finger to press more firmly on Quinn's center, and she soon begins to slide it up and down, through wet heat, finally stopping when she feels Quinn's clit beneath her finger. Leaning down to suck on Quinn's pulse point, she lightly rubs a circle around the swollen bud, smiling to herself when she feels Quinn buck her hips once again.

"Rach, that feels so good. Don't stop. Please, don't stop." Quinn struggles to speak, as she feels Rachel's talented fingers gliding through her folds.

"I won't, baby. I promise. But I do want to try something else," Rachel says. She pauses for a second and then continues to speak. "I want to be inside you, Quinn. I want to feel all of you."

"Ok," Quinn replies, locking her eyes with Rachel's. "But go slow, ok?"  
"Absolutely," Rachel says, smiling warmly at the girl beneath her, before slowly sliding

her index finger into Quinn's tight entrance, moaning when she feels the blonde's tight inner walls clench around her. "Is this ok?" she asks.

"Yeah," Quinn replies. "It doesn't really hurt. It just feels kind of…weird, but in a very good way." Tucking a stray piece of hair behind Rachel's ear, she adds, "Keep going."

When she hears Quinn's request, Rachel smiles shyly and then continues to slowly pump her finger in and out of Quinn's entrance. She then presses her thumb on Quinn's clit, slowly building a rhythm between her two fingers.

It doesn't take long for Rachel to notice that Quinn's breathing is quickly becoming ragged, and that her hips are bucking in the same rhythm as Rachel's fingers. Rachel begins to apply more pressure to Quinn's clit, and it's not long before she feels the other girl's inner walls clenching almost painfully against her finger.

"Rachel!" Quinn screams in ecstasy, as she comes undone, her orgasm causing her entire body to explode with pleasure.

Rachel leans down to capture Quinn's lips in a kiss. She then begins to kiss Quinn's neck, forehead, and shoulders, before finally landing on the space between her breasts. Removing her fingers from Quinn's center, she slowly brings them to her lips and tentatively licks them. She is met with a slightly musky taste that is uniquely Quinn, and she decides that she wouldn't mind tasting it on a regular basis.

As Quinn watches Rachel lick the sticky liquid from her fingers, she suddenly feels a strong desire to kiss the other girl. When she does, she tastes herself on Rachel's lips, and she wonders if Rachel will taste the same. Growing bold, she presses grabs Rachel's shoulders. "Lie down," she urges Rachel, smiling when the girl follows her directions.

"Now, I want you to tell me if this doesn't feel good." Quinn's expression is serious as she looks down at the girl beneath her.

"If what doesn't feel good?" Rachel asks, a curious expression on her face.

"You'll see," Quinn replies, as she slides down Rachel's body, leaving wet kisses on Rachel's breasts and stomach. As she slowly spreads Rachel's legs, she looks up and sees a look of realization cross Rachel's face.

"Quinn, you don't have to do…" Rachel begins, but is quickly cut off by the feel of Quinn's smooth tongue running along the length of her sex.

Quinn laughs when she hears Rachel's voice drift off, her laugh sending small vibrations through the brunette's center. She laughs again when she hears a low moan coming from the smaller girl.

"Quinn Fabray, you are amazing," Rachel somehow manages to breathe out, before going silent once again, save for the occasional moan of pleasure.

Quinn licks her way up to Rachel's aching bundle of nerves and slowly swirls her tongue around it, before stopping to push Rachel's legs even farther apart. She can see Rachel's soaking entrance, and she hesitates slightly before gently pushing her tongue into the tight hole.

As Rachel feels Quinn's tongue enter her, she tenses slightly. Quinn notices this and slowly removes her tongue, an embarrassed blush covering both of her cheeks. "God, Rachel. I should have asked before I…I'm so sorry if that hurt."

"Shhh, baby." Rachel runs her right hand lightly through Quinn's hair. "It's ok. In fact, it's more than ok. I just wasn't expecting it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like for you to try that again."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Quinn kisses the inside of Rachel's left thigh, before once again pushing her tongue into Rachel's entrance. When she notices the other girl becoming restless, she removes her tongue again and whispers, "I'm going to enter you again, Rach. But I'm going to use my finger this time, so it might feel a bit uncomfortable at first. Ok?"

When Quinn hears Rachel's faint "yes," she runs her index finger through Rachel's wetness and then glides into her entrance, marveling at how tight and warm it is. She then resumes her oral ministrations on Rachel's clit, as she slowly moves her finger in and out of Rachel, picking up the pace when she is confident that Rachel isn't feeling any discomfort.

Quinn once again feels Rachel's hands threading through her hair, and she reaches her left hand up, grasping onto Rachel's right hand and intertwining their fingers. A few seconds later, she feels Rachel's grip on her hand tighten, and she knows that the other girl is close. She sucks on Rachel's clit one final time, as she pumps her finger faster and faster. As she does this, she hears Rachel suddenly cry out, and she feels a pool of wet heat pour out around her fingers and mouth. Her tongue darts out and begins to quickly lick up the sweet and musky liquid, not caring that she looks like a greedy kid in a candy store who has just been given her very own box of chocolates.

After she has licked Rachel clean, Quinn slides her body back up the bed, so that she is facing Rachel. She runs her hands through the brunette's wavy locks and over her shoulders, reaching down to grab the quilt that was draped over the end of the bed and throwing it over herself and Rachel.

"So, that was sex, huh?" Rachel asks, grinning at Quinn.

"I hope so. Because if it wasn't, I'm totally out of ideas, and our next step is to Google it, to find out where we went wrong."

"You're such a dork," Rachel says with a giggle, leaning over to kiss Quinn's nose.

"But you love me," Quinn replies.

" Of course. And, if that wasn't sex, then I don't want to find out what is, because I don't think anything could be more erotic, pleasurable, and intimate than what we just experienced," Rachel says, smiling at her girlfriend.

Quinn blushes and places a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too, Quinn. Just as much."

Twenty minutes later, as Quinn watches Rachel sleep peacefully, her back pressed tightly against Quinn's front, she can't help but smile to herself. After all, Rachel Berry just gave Quinn her body, and she's pretty sure that she wants to be the only person to ever receive that gift from Rachel.


End file.
